joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
EMAU-0012 Polarius
EMAU-0012 Polarius was once an abandoned project, but eventually finished as a master project. It is made as a mechanical android made from Josh the Hedgehog and Rey the Hedgedragon's DNA. It was created by Dr. EggRey for the sole purpose of defeating Josh the Hedgehog. EMAU stands for Equera Mechanical Android Unit. It has a code, namely 0012. It was 12, because Dr. EggRey scanned Josh's age. He counted the first two digits of the age. Polarius is its codename. History When Josh was overwhelmed by Dr. EggRey's Equera Beater, he secretly extracted some DNA from him. Rey had Dr. EggRey's attention. Dr. EggRey took a sample of DNA from him, before Rey was defeated by Reff and sent to Ventilus. After that, he fused the two samples of Josh and Rey's DNA, in order to make his project. However, later on, he abandoned the project, thinking that his strongest invention, the Equera Jupiter, is the only one who can defeat the heroes. Later on, he thought about his abandoned project. He worked once again on it. He gathered gold, aluminum, platinum, nickel, and copper. He checked the DNA samples. After checking the DNA compatibility, the result was compatible. He assembled the metallic parts and the energy battery to the project. Then he connected the DNA strands on the genetic tubes to activate the project's abilities, or such. Finally, he adds the Equera's protocol systems and programs the project to attack the heroes. Suddenly, a bright flash of light gleams in the HQ. The project became an android robot. Dr. EggRey gave it a codename: Polarius. Soon, Polarius will appear in Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures, in Movie A. Personality It is an evil android, due to Dr. EggRey's programming. Due to being a robot, its personality depends on the program in it. It can be quite quirky or sometimes quiet. Abilities It shares Josh & Rey's magical abilities, due to their fused DNA. Like any robots, it has its default abilities. It has amazing armament in every part of its anatomy. It has missile launcher units on its wrists. Its metallic hands have sharp metallic claws on the fingers. It has blades concealed within its heels, to enhance its kicking power. It has its most powerful weapon, the Ether Cannon, located on its left shoulder. Its robotic eyes are sharp. It can plot the trajectories of incoming enemy projectiles and the possible movements of the target. It has a lock-on system, in order to home its missiles to the target, scan multiple targets, see hidden objects concealed by other matter, or locate enemies that are invisible to the naked eye. Like Dr. EggRey's flexible robots, it has high speed. He can outmatch the speed of racing cars, except F1-type racing cars. Weaknesses As a robot, it is weak to high voltage, even Josh nullifies electricity. It doesn't share the defenses and weaknesses that their DNA-derived user has, but only abilities. Its vulnerable spot is the cyan core on its chest, which contains the protected DNA strands beneath. Its DNA strands are its ability-sharer. If the DNA strands are removed from Polarius, its destructive abilities are disabled. However, it is still strong to fight back, since it has lots of personal armament. Even though Polarius can acquire Josh and Rey's elemental capabilities, it cannot acquire their personal abilities, like speed or strength, as shown that Polarius cannot match Josh's supersonic speed or beat Rey's immense strength. Appearance Polarius is blue-green, with red streaks on each limb. Its muzzle retains as Polarius' base color. It has five spikes on the head, sharing Josh's near-upward style & Rey's semi-upward style. It has solar wings installed on the back. It has missile launcher units on its wrists. Its metallic hands have sharp metallic claws on the fingers. It has blades concealed within its heels. Trivia *Its codename Polarius is derived from the statement: "Josh's affinity is wind & Rey's affinity is water, thus wind and water combined will form ice." Category:Evil beings Category:Robotic beings Category:Projects Category:Villains